A Change in Perspective
by Batfangirl7773
Summary: Piper is your ordinary 17 year old girl. She has a family that loves her and goofy friends that tease each other. But what happens when Piper begins to experience nightmares about a man named Freddy who likes toying with her? The tables are turned, however, when they are both thrown into a masterminds game, along with a few unexpected guests.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay another new story! I have recently been addicted too horror movies for the past couple of weeks and was inspired by my three all time favorites, Hellraiser, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Saw, so I decided to make this! I really hope I portray this story up to your guys standards and make it enjoyable to read. **

**Also I wasn't quite sure in what category I should put this because there are three stories and not two, so I just decided to put in in this one...I hope thats ok! **

**Be warned that this story will include charactors from Hellraiser, Saw, and maybe some Friday the 13th action thrown in here as well with characters from A Nightmare on Elm Street. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1

John Kramer sat alone, strapped to a machine.

His sickness was growing worse as the days passed, and he knew that his days were numbered. His once lively imagination was becoming hazy, the reality wiped clean from his brain. The only thing he felt his need to live for were his games.

Ah the twisted games. The people of this world never ceased to right their wrongs or quit their sins. Therefore, John felt it as his job to teach those the true meaning of horror. The true meaning of life itself.

They hardly ever learned. Only one had ever succeeded to pull away the blindness from their eyes to see what the world was really about. That person was his only companion.

Amanda. Stubborn and ruthless Amanda with such hatred towards the world that she failed to see the good in it. He had once believed that he had taught her. Saved her. But now he knew that he was wrong to think so.

Amanda had only partly pulled away from her inner self. The part that did escape only showed her the evilness in the human race. Never the hope, or forgiveness, only evil. Her games were unbeatable, and there was nothing John could do, but watch her fail.

It was a sorry sight to watch, and John knew that he would miss Amanda when the time came, but he could not ignore the evil darkness that clouded around the young woman.

John listened to the sound of the heart monitor, the sound lulling his eyes closed.

_"NO!" _He shouted inside his head. He must not sleep! He'd kept himself awake for years, which was proven to be inhumanly possible, but John had done it. Now he would refuse to give himself away. Not now. Not when so much was at stake.

"John," the soft voice called, snapping him awake.

Amanda sat by his bed, her face expressionless. The only feeling she ever held were in her big brown eyes that sometimes reflected signs of worry and companionship.

"Detective Kerry has failed," Amanda stated, satisfaction burning in her eyes now. John inwardly shook his head. He knew that Kerry was strong, and would've had a chance if the game were beatable.

"What's our next move," she asked. She sounded excited now. Probably ready to shed more blood.

No. Not this time. Not as long as he was alive would he let Amanda ruin the games. Perhaps he had enough strength for one last game. One that would fix the mistake he made with Amanda.

His eyes left the young woman's, and wandered to the small, framed picture on the bedside table, deep in thought.

Jill. Beautiful, loving Jill. They had been so young, and here she was now, smiling through the picture, blonde hair flowing and blue eyes sparkling. She held the newborn in her arms, clutching the baby girl as if it were life itself. He remembered the day they had lost their first, and he knew Jill would do anything for their second.

But a shallow emptiness remained in his heart. He didn't even know his daughters name.

_"But that is about to change," _he thought to himself.

_"Yes."_ He knew what he had to do. The demented gears in his infected brain began turning and twisting, building speed with every memory he had of his past life. She would be the key. His key. And he knew just the person to bring her to him.

"Amanda!" John shouted. Amanda took his cold hand, startled he had yelled at her in his haste.

"I'm right here," she told him, a fierce companionship that so rarely was shown in those pools of liquid brown. John, however, paid no attention.

"There is much to do Amanda, for this game will decide the fate of many. Are you ready for your first task?" Jigsaw asked her. Amanda nodded vigorously.

"Excellent. The first thing I want you to do is find out everything you can about Jill Tuck. Where she's living, job, city, country, spouse...child, anything you can find I want to know immediately," Jigsaw ordered.

"I'll get right to it," Amanda said, releasing the old man's hand and walking out of the room.

"Oh, and Amanda," he called after her. Her head appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Bring me the file of Frederick Krueger."

Amanda's eyes widened, a series of unknown terrors invading her thoughts. John only smirked at her reaction.

"Oh don't fret Amanda, thats not even the worst thing I have planned for you to do. Now I'll suggest you get started," John said.

Amanda sped out of the room before John ordered her to do anything else. Jigsaw smirked and watched her leave before reaching for the picture. He caressed it gently, staring into his daughter's eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Daddy's coming for you."

* * *

_Somewhere in Springwood Ohio..._

A loud thump made my eyes shoot wide open. I quickly sat up in bed, snapping my head around the pitch blackness of my room.

"What the hell!" I whispered through my teeth. I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 3:30.

"Matt, I swear to god if that's you I'll drown you in your own bathtub!" I hissed angrily.

Ugh! The story of my life! Being the oldest of three, I had to deal with the pranks of my pain in the ass twelve-year-old brother, and the constant whining of my bratty ten-year-old sister.

Both Mom and Daniel had their hands full at the bank, but they still made time for the three of us to try and be a family. I try. I really do, but Matt and Felicity are way too out of control to understand. That, or maybe it's the fact that I knew Daniel wasn't my real father.

Oddly enough I never knew my true dad.

Myself, being seventeen, hardly had time to myself anyways, baby sitting the wild and reckless and all, plus all the exams and midterms to study for. It was a miracle I made straight A's.

Usually I was able to put up with the countless pranks of my younger siblings, but this time they had gone too far. No _way _was I gonna let them get away with it _this _early in the morning.

"Don't you dare even _think_ about scaring me you little brat," I growled.

With no answer from Matt I tried again.

"Same goes for you too Felicity!" I said, louder this time. I waited for the sound of a small giggle or laugh, but everything was silent. I shook my head. I guess I just imagined it. After a couple of minutes I moved to lay back down.

My head hadn't even touched the pillow when I heard the sound again! I shot back up in bed, ready to wring a neck, but was interrupted by a low, eerie chuckle.

I could feel my heart race through my chest as I rose from the bed, the soft sheets sliding down my legs. I grabbed a jacket from the foot of my bed and slipped it over my tank top.

Quietly as I could I opened my bedroom door a crack, and was petrified at the sight.

Instead of the long carpeted hallway of our house, there was a street and sidewalk, leading up to an ancient old house.

What startled me most, was that there were children playing there. Small children. Two boys were playing catch with a basketball, and three girls and one boy were playing jump rope. They all stopped abruptly when they saw me watching them. But they slowly began playing again, and began to sing.

_One two Freddy's coming for you._

Ok I was seriously freaking out now!

_Three four better lock your door._

I slowly stepped out of my room, barefoot, to investigate, when my door slammed shut behind me! I spun around and jerked it open, only revealing what looked like the living room to the old house.

_Five six grab your crucifix._

This was absolutely _not _my room.

Like an idiot, I stepped inside the living room, not even bothering to turn around, when suddenly, I heard laughter!

_Seven eight better stay up late._

I whirled around finding that my door had disappeared all together, leaving...a little girl in its place?!

The fuck?!

She was small, and looked about maybe five, wearing a fluffy blue dress, her hair done up in red ribbons. She looked innocent enough until she opened her mouth and finished the rhyme.

_Nine ten never sleep again._

My hands were shaking from fear, as I watched the little girl in horror. She only giggled.

"Hi!" She said, a huge smile in her face. Pulling myself together, I knelt down to the little girl's level.

"Hello," I said, a little unsure. She only waved her dainty little fingers at me.

"My names Katherine! You wanna play with me?" She asked, cuteness dripping from her voice. I felt my heart melt, my fear slipping away.

_"If only Felicity was this cute," _I gushed inside my head.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Katherine, my name's Piper," I said, a gentle smile plastered on my face. Katherine only giggled again.

"Oh I know! And so does Freddy! You wanna play house with us? You can be the mommy! Come on follow me!" The little girl cried gleefully.

_"Alright, sure I guess," _I shrugged, and began to trot after the little girl.

Wait hold up. What did she just say?! I stopped dead in my tracks. There was that name again. Freddy. I had a real bad feeling about this place.

"Come on Piper! Keep up!" Katherine called over her shoulder. She began running down some stairs.

"Wait! Come back! Don't go down there!" I cried.

"Hurry!" Her little voice called, echoing through the ancient house. So she didn't listen. Scratch what I said before. She reminded me a lot of Felicity.

Taking a deep breath I tore after her, leaping down the short flight of stairs skipping every step. Ok, that was a bad idea. I landed painfully on my side, groaning.

Then I heard that laugh again. That dark, creepy chuckle sent me scrambling to my feet, brushing the dirt from my pajama shorts.

Wait. _Dirt?! _I lifted my head to see that I had followed the little girl into some kind of boiler room. Pipes decorated the walls, steam basting from them. Hot steam.

How the hell was I going to find a little girl in this place?! I shook my head and slowly started forward. The steam was so thick I could barely see five feet ahead of me.

Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Could I just leave her here? I couldn't! But maybe I had to.

I began backing towards the stairs, before I heard the yell.

"Piper! Piper help me! Help me!" Katherine shrieked from somewhere in the boiler room.

I began sprinting down pathways. I made a few lefts, maybe a couple of rights, but I was losing track. Fast.

_"It's like a freaking maze down here!" _I growled inside my head.

"Katherine!" I shouted. No answer. My eyes widened.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP CRAP CRAP!

Oh my gods I've lost her! SHIT!

Completely breathless, I stopped running and sank to the floor, trying to breath. I buried my face in between my knees, trying not to breath in so much steam. I ended up having a coughing spasm anyways.

Thats when the screeching started. The hair-raising sound made me clench my teeth. I jumped to my feet, looking for the source of the sound, when my eyes landed on a tall, dark figure emerging from the steam, chuckling. Looking closely, I could make out two, black, glittery eyes and a brown fedora.

My eyes were glued to that person as I slowly rose to my feet. I could see its arm reach out towards the pipes, but it had, what looked like, freakishly long fingernails. I couldn't quite tell what they were, but I could make out the figure brushing them against the pipe making that awful noise.

My hands went to my ears, but I never dared look away.

Every instinct within me was telling me to GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! For the first time in my life, I turned to running to fix my problems.

I flew down those halls, my hair streaming out behind me, adrenaline pumping. The chuckle turned into laughter as I ran, probably at how pathetic I looked. I never was the best runner.

After a while, I turned my head to see if the person was following me, but the figure was gone. Letting out a shaky breath I ran a hand through my hair.

"You lost, bitch?" a raspy voice sneered from behind me. I jumped clear out of my skin, whirling around.

Up close, I could tell the figure was in fact a man. He was wearing a dirty red and green christmas sweater, and brown pants. What freaked me out was this guys face. It was severely burned, leaving red marks strewn across it.

The absolute worst thing was that the fingernails, were actually not fingernails at all. He was carrying four razor blades on his right hand, already dripping with blood. Boy, have I have I ever been so wrong!

Seeing my nervousness towards him, the man sent a sickening smile my way, showing a row of pointed teeth. My blood turned as cold as the snow on our driveway while I backed away, completely terrified.

"Ummm...n-no I was uh...just umm...just leaving," I stammered quickly.

"Awe your not leaving already," a little voice piped up. I craned my neck to see little Katherine standing by the burned man's leg, her hazel eyes pleading me to stay.

"Yeah, come on Piper. We could have so much fun together," the man snickered, advancing on my trembling form, rubbing his claws together. I shook my head no vigorously.

I had backed away too much now, feeling the heat of the pipes on my back, closing off any escape from behind me.

"No? Well too bad, bitch!" He snarled, lunging forwards.

I screamed, leaping backwards as my only reflex.

I could feel the searing hot pipe against my skin, making me scream louder. My eyes squeezed shut, stopping the tears from falling.

Suddenly, the pain stopped abruptly.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my bed, shaking, and covered in sweat.

**Yay! First chapter done! **

**I hope I didn't move things too quickly by making her meet Freddy in the first chapter, but I promise that this is only an intro, meaning there's ALOT more comingXD. **

**Also, I know this chapter was pretty long, this being an intro, but if I decide to continue I know that most chapters won't be this long.**

**Please don't be afraid to review or PM me to share your thoughts or concerns! It would really boost my spirits! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**** again! I was super happy with how the first chapter came out so I've decided to continue! I hope that I'm not moving things too quickly, because that has been a major problem in some of my other stories.**

**I want to thank Darkness Takes Over for being my first (and only) reviewer! It makes my heart swell when people give me their opinions! I am really going to focus on portraying these characters as well as I can make them!**

**Also, I know that Jill Tuck dose not have blue eyes in the movie, but I really wanted her eyes to be blue here, so please don't murder meXD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hellraiser, Nightmare on Elm Street, or Saw. I only own Piper, her friends and family, and anyone else you don't recognize.**

Chapter 2

_"Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

My arm shot out from under the covers of the bed, my eyes wide. I quickly shut off the alarm, it read 6:30.

I groaned loudly and threw myself back down on the bed, already dreading the day.

No _way _I went back to sleep after that nightmare. It left me scared out of my mind with the memory of that horrible man.

After a few minutes, I felt my eyes beginning to drift shut. The sheets felt like silk under my fingertips, and the rare peacefulness of the house calming my heart rate. My head gently lulled to the side, bringing me closer to sleep.

I was just about to give in to my exhaustion when I felt a sharp tug on my hair.

Wait _what?! _

My eyes flew back open to find my sister, staring at me, _two _inches from my face.

I screamed. I screamed a high pitched cry of surprise as my sister dropped to the floor, laughing her ass off in her fluffy pink pajamas.

"Felicity don't do that! You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed.

"Awe! I guess I didn't try hard enough!" She cackled, jumping onto my bed again.

My hands went to my chest, trying to calm myself down.

"You should have seen your face! I thought you were gonna pee yourself!" She taunted.

"That was NOT funny," I growled at her, running my hand through my hair.

Felicity only grabbed onto my leg, trying to drag me onto the floor.

"Well gee I'm sorry Pipes. I guess I didn't expect you to be sleeping after all your moans and whimpers from last night," Felicity snickered, dragging out her words.

I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"That's IT! Get OUT of my room you little brat!" I shouted at the mountain of pink pulling at my leg. Felicity's smug look disappeared as her facial expression shifted to one full of anger.

"MOOOOOM!" Felicity yelled, running out of my room.

I sighed, shutting the door after my screaming sister. I made sure to lock it as well, in case Matt was feeling reckless on this, oh so wonderful Friday.

Slipping out of bed, I lazily strode over to my closet, throwing on my white jeans and looping a brown belt through them. Then of course I couldn't decide what shirt to wear and spent a really annoying ten minutes differing between two shirts. I eventually gave up.

Half-dressed, I shuffled into my bathroom to try and take on the task of hiding my sleepless night. My eyes widened at my mangled reflection, though it didn't surprise me at how awful I looked.

I had dark circles underneath my eyes, and my hair was tangled and matted. I looked like some serious shit.

Growling softly I took a curling iron to my blonde hair attempting to tame it.

After arranging my hair into soft ringlets down my back, I applied plenty of powder underneath my eyes, covering up the dark circles.

Returning to my closet, I finally decided on a layered, off the shoulder peach top. I then slipped on my silver sandals before shrugging on my denim jacket.

I opened my bedroom door slowly, checking the hallways for a sibling. Deciding it was safe, I slug by backpack over my shoulder and descended down the two flights of stairs.

"But MOM! He gets to have one! I want one too!"

"Oh you'll get over it baby sister. I'll make sure to tell you ALL about the fun we have _without _you."

"Matt. Stop torturing your sister or your not having your friends over at all."

"Yeah Matt! Stop being a meanie!"

"Felicity, if you ever want to have a slumber party like your brother and sister you'll behave yourself."

"Yeah Felicity."

"KIDS!"

Shrugging off the regular morning argument I walked into the room and sat in my usual seat at the table.

The smell of bacon, eggs, and toast wafted into my nose, making my mouth water.

Matt and Felicity sat across from each other, probably ready to pull some hair out of someones scalp. I quickly excused myself to tend to the bacon in case it was my hair that got it the way.

My mother sat right in the middle of my sibling's fight, as usual. Daniel always leaves for work early, most likely to avoid this kind of situation. I didn't blame him.

Placing breakfast on four plates, I sat the cooked meal in front of my fighting family. Matt and Felicity shut up real quick, stuffing their faces with food.

My mother gave me a thankful smile, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Thank you sweetheart. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, planting a kiss on my forehead. Both her blonde hair and my own wound together at her sudden closeness. The only difference about my mom's hair was that mom dyed hers.

I was a spitting image of my mother. Same hair, same face, even the same body structure. I looked just like her except for one thing. My eyes. Mom had these super blue eyes that resembled the color of the ocean. Hers were real pretty to look at.

Mine, on the other hand, are nowhere as pretty as hers. I've got my own eyes. Dull and boring, as dark as the clouds on a stormy day.

Secretly, I hoped that I inherited them from my real dad, but of course I never told anyone that.

"Bringith me some juiceith slave," Matt called over at mom, interrupting our conversation. I rolled my eyes before stifling a giggle.

The kid may torment me, but at least he's got a pretty good sense of humor. Unlike Felicity I must add. Matt's addiction to Medieval video games didn't help his English, however, but it was funny most of the time.

Mom laughed, and dramatically began to pour Matt some orange juice.

"Your juice, my lord," Mom joked, making us all laugh.

I had only gotten one bite of bacon before I noticed the time. 7:15.

"Crap! I've got to get to school!" I said, jumping up from the table and grabbing my backpack. I shoved a muffin into my bag on my way out.

"Bye sweetheart have a good day!" Mom called after me.

"Say hi to Jacob for me," Felicity taunted, I slammed the front door shut in response.

I quickly hopped into my silver bug and began to speed my way down the road to Springwood High school.

Since Daniel worked at the bank, mom had quit her job at the health clinic to be able to work with him. Now that they were both so great with money, they were able to afford this awesome car for my sixteenth birthday.

I was pretty stoked when I actually got the car, and and year later, I still get excited when I drive it.

Once I arrived at school, I scampered inside the building to escape the harsh wind. The school was already super crowded, making it difficult to get around.

I trudged my way to my locker, wishing the day was over already.

"Hey look guys! It's the Pied Piper!" A voice hooted from behind me.

Slamming my locker shut I spun around with a small grin playing on my lips.

"Very charming Eric, and I'm flattered. But if I had that kind of power I would have walked you off a cliff a _long _time ago_"_ I joked, poking him in the shoulder.

"Well I guess I'm lucky then. Tell me, where do you keep your little rat minions?" He asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh let off her Eric, at least she didn't call Mrs. Larsen a very _fine _piece of woman," my friend Meg teased, suddenly appearing behind me.

"Right in front of her!" I added laughing.

"Hey she's in to me!" Eric said, blushing furiously. I swear History was the best class of the day!

"Yeah! The only problem is that she doesn't know it yet," Jacob laughed, ruffling my hair as he walked up behind me. The four of us had arranged ourselves in a circle now.

"Stop messing with my hair!" I whined standing on my tip-toes to try and mess up his hair. My height only let my brush my fingers up to his chin.

"Nice try shorty," he teased, pulling my hair on the opposite side of my head.

"Stop it!" I cried, trying to fix it.

"I got it," Meg said, ruffling his hair on my behalf. Meg was lucky she was tall. Standing at 5'7 she could easily match Eric and Jacob's 5'8.

I however, stood at a 5'5, making me the shorty out of my tall friends.

"Oh no!" Jacob cried dramatically holding one hand to his hair, and the other reaching for the ceiling. Eric laughed and decided to take advantage of the situation.

Eric grabbed Jacob's shoulders.

"Oh my dear Juliette, your locks have been ruined!" Eric cried dramatically.

"Oh Romeo! Thou's hair does not determine one's lovith," Jacob retaliated, playing along.

"Oh god! Come on Piper, before the gay lovers decide to 'make lovith' in the hallway," Meg cried, grabbing my arm while shielding her eyes.

"See ya in Spanish Juliette," I called after Jacob, laughing. Then of course the bell had to ring, wiping the smile clear from my face.

"Later girl," Meg called flipping her brown hair before walking to Calculus.

"Later!" I said before walking to English.

* * *

_After school (because school was really boring)_

"Hey Piper!"

I whirled away from my locker to see Sabrina standing right behind me, green eyes sparkling.

"Hey Brina! What's up!" I asked, happily.

"Nothing much, you working tonight?" She asked.

"Ugh yeah. 4:00-8:00 today. It's apparently my turn on dinner duty," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, we'll get through dinner rush together! I come in at 6:00," She said.

"Alright! See you!" I said giving her a hug before gladly walking from the building.

Once I got into my car, I lazily threw my bag in the back and retrieved my work clothes and put them in the seat next to me.

"Here we go!" I said to no one with fake cheerfulness. I rolled my eyes and put the car into gear. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Later, at Springwood Cafe 7:30 ish_

"Holy crap," I huffed, taking a seat in the back of the restaurant.

Dinner rush had just started to cool down, and my legs already felt like jello. Looking at my watch I saw that it was only 7:34. Another_ half hour_ to go!

"Just fucking great," I grumbled, taking a sip from my bottled water. After straightening my hair, I walked back out onto the floor.

Springwood Cafe was just across the street from Springwood Diner. Two things. One, who puts two restaurants right next to each other, I mean, come on! And second, I found it really annoying how the town put _Springwood _in front of everything.

I sighed, maybe I was just in a negative mood tonight.

"You feeling ok Pipes," Sabrina asked, carrying a load of drinks on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just want to go home!" I whined.

"Hey! Be grateful _you _only have like a half hour," she sighed.

"I guess so," I said.

"I think table 7 needs assistance," she called over her shoulder, continuing her rounds. Cursing inside my head I went over to table 7 where a woman sat.

She was alone, with thick brown hair and liquid brown eyes to match. She wore a red shirt and black pants with leather boots that came up to her knees. Her black purse sat by her foot, and with careful eyes I was able to see the inscription written on the side of it. _Amanda Young. _She was pretty, which made me wonder why she was alone.

You see, just across the street, Springwood Diner was the place where all the loud or annoying teenagers hung out, which is why I applied for a job here. Springwood Cafe attracted mostly young couples that came here to eat, making it a more mature place to work.

"You waiting for someone?" I asked in my friendly waitress voice.

"Huh? Oh no thank you," she said, absent minded. She only glanced up at me, but her expression was filled with either hatred or disgust.

I took a step back, a bit unsettled at her reaction towards me.

"Um, alright. Uh..what'll it be," I asked uncomfortably. The woman's eyes widened at my discomfort, and quickly put a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that. Long day," she sighed, plastering a smile on her face. I relaxed a bit.

"Your telling me," I agreed.

"So, what would you like," I asked again.

"Oh I'm not hungry, but thanks Piper," she said.

_The hell?!_

"Alright then I guess..but if you don't mind my asking, why are you here if your not hungry," I questioned.

Looking back over my shoulder for a moment, I could see Sabrina watching this creepy conversation, obviously trying hard not to laugh.

_"Shut up!" _I mouthed to her, before turning back to the woman.

"I'm just here to keep an eye on a few _special _people," she answered. I was seriously creeped out now.

"Umm...eh all right then Miss. Just holler if you change your mind about wanting to order," I told her sincerely before turning away quickly.

"Of course, Piper" she said.

I looked back over at Sabrina, who was now surrounded by some of our other co-workers. Some were looking at me sympathetically, others were practically on the floor laughing.

I ignored them, going back on what the woman said.

_"Oh I'm not hungry, but thanks Piper."_

Something unique about our restaurant was that we weren't required to wear name tags. Our boss didn't believe in that I guess.

A jolt of fear rushed through me.

"Eh, sorry I keep bothering you Miss, but...how did you know my name," I asked quietly.

I turned around to face her, but to my horror, she was gone.

**Yay! Finally done! I know this chapter was a little boring ish, but I promise next chapter will be MUCH better*insert creepy grin. **

**Please feel free to let me know if I made my OC's home life ok. I'm an only child, so I kinda had to guess on what it would be like to have younger siblings:PP**

**Don't be afraid to review or PM me if you have any comments, suggestions, or concerns. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I absolutely love writing this story! I really hope that you guys enjoy reading it. Sorry about the small wait, homework is always crazy for me on the first week back at school. I promise I'll try and maintain my updates so you guys won't have to wait too long.**

**I want to thank my reviewers, favorites, and followers for supporting me! It just makes me feel so excited and happy I could leap over the moon if I wanted too! I really hope you guys like the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Nightmare on Elm Street, Saw, or Hellraiser. I only own Piper, her friends and family, and any one else you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh my god," I muttered angrily.

Stamping my foot on the gas, I sped my way down the street, all to eager to get home and relax.

I always felt like crap after working a later shift, especially when it required me handing the dinner rush hour. Something about having to work on a Friday night really ticked me off, especially after dealing with that creeper lady. The inscription of her name on that purse had planted itself into my memory. Amanda Young.

Springwood Cafe is one of the most popular places to eat in the entire town. It was rare to find someone I didn't recognize, since Springwood was as small as it is. This Amanda lady obviously knows me from somewhere, but I have no idea where, and that scared me.

_"Has she been watching me? Have I done something wrong? How much more does she know besides my name?!" _These thoughts swirled around in my head as I drove, making me seriously paranoid. I found myself looking over my shoulder at every red light, examining the cars behind me.

My palms were sweaty by the time I reached the house. I jumped out of the care the minute I pulled into the driveway, abandoning my school clothes in the backseat.

I was just about to scamper inside the house when I spotted my next-door neighbor, Mrs. Peabody, waving me over with a mortified expression on her face.

Mrs. Peabody is a one of those wacky old ladies whose house is littered with cats. It just so happens that her husband had died about a year ago, making her seriously depressed and lonely. You had to feel bad for her, but at the same time I tried to avoid her as much as I could.

"Oh Patricia! Patricia darling I need you!" She called to me. She rushed up our driveway, hobbling all the way. I cringed inwardly, itching to go inside.

"My names _Piper _Mrs. Peabody, remember? You've known me for years," I told her impatiently.

"Oh yes, yes of course dear! Please you must help me! My Charlie is stuck in my tree and won't come down," the old woman pleaded.

Your cat was stuck in a tree. Are you fucking _kidding _me?! I just want to go inside my own home!

"Actually Mrs. Peabody, I'm really in..uh in a hurry right now...but eh I'll be happy to call the fire department or..." I stammered.

"Oh no, no! He needs help now! Come along dear," she insisted, grabbing my hand. I groaned softly, but let her pull me along. She lead me over to her front lawn, where this average looking tree was, and sure enough, a big orange fluff of fur sat perched on a branch high up in that tree meowing its head off.

Looking up, I could barely see the cat it was so dark, let alone the branches. There was no way I was going to be able to do this!

"Oh be careful dear! Bring him down to me safely alright," she told me sternly.

_"Oh I'll watch myself too, don't worry. Thanks for asking." _I said inside my head, my inner voice dripping with sarcasm.

Edging towards the trunk I looked over my shoulder earning an encouraging nod from the old woman.

I carefully brought my leg up and positioned myself on the branch closest to the ground, and began to haul myself away from the grass. I climbed the tree with nimble movements, ignoring how dark it was, as I began to realize how much _fun _I was having.

It was true. When I was a little girl I was a squirrel, climbing any tree in sight. I always ended up planting myself on the highest branch, sitting there all day before Mom or Daniel had to coax me to come down.

Of course, I eventually outgrew the habit, but climbing this tree made me feel so _free_, I never wanted to come down! It was absolutely exhilarating.

The branches tickled my skin, the leaves falling all around me as if they were raindrops. The wind blew harder the higher I went, sending my blonde hair flying in all directions. I didn't care, I wanted to stay up here forever.

"Good job my dear now hurry!" Mrs. Peabody cried, snapping me back to the job at hand. I nodded, and quickly scurried up the tree to where the orange tabby was meowing from fear.

I grasped the animal in my arms, admiring how soft his fur was. The poor thing didn't even fight me on it, he just hung limp in my arms as I descended from the tree.

"Oh Charlie! Oh Charlie!" Mrs. Peabody cried once my feet touched the ground. The old lady snatched the cat out of my arms and hugged him closely, rocking back and forth.

"Oh thank you, thank you dear! My poor little Charlie would've died from fright if it wasn't for you," Mrs. Peabody swooned.

"Your welcome. I liked climbing that old tree anyway," I mumbled politely. After a few awkward moments and spun on my heels and walked to the front door of my house, stepping inside.

I sighed, dropping my car keys on the front table. I then noticed a small piece of paper. I picked it up and lazily skimmed it.

_Piper,_

_Daniel and I are staying with Matt for his soccer game. We are planning to eat dinner and see a movie afterwards and won't be home until later tonight._

_It's just going to be you girls, so please try and get along. For me?_

_There's leftover pizza in the fridge if you don't feel like cooking. Also, make sure Felicity is in bed by 9:00. No buts._

_I love you, and try and have some fun with your sister. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I was so mad I wanted to scream!

I finally get home from work and what do I get to do? Babysit.

I literally stomped up the stairs, rolling my head back so far I studied the ceiling.

I reached the top of the stairs and walked over to Felicity's room. The door was closed, Hannah Montana music blaring from inside.

"Hey Lis! I'm home!" I shouted. The music stopped abruptly as my sister opened the door.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be home! I don't need a babysitter," she whined at me.

"Well sorry, but your stuck with me tonight. I'm really not in the mood for a fight, so lets just try and make the best of it, alright?" I told her sternly. She just sort of shrugged off my words.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't bother me," she said, slamming the door in my face.

"Oh that won't be a problem," I mumbled angrily.

I trudged straight into my room, again, making sure to lock the door. I could hear the Hannah Montana music starting up again, louder this time.

"Turn it down! You'll wake up the continent!" I shouted at her.

"Deal with it!" She replied faintly, even though she probably screamed it.

Gritting my teeth, I took my own radio and put in my Maroon 5 CD, turning it up partially high. High enough to block out Felicity's poor choice of music.

I lazily began to work my way out of my clothes, throwing on some black sweatpants. I then grabbed a light blue v-neck, and finally shrugging on my fuzzy warm sweatshirt.

For the first time all day I felt calm, relaxed, and comfy.

I quickly became engulfed in to my music, Adam Levine's voice filling the room. Until suddenly, I was picking up something else.

I growled in frustration as I heard Felicity's music _again, _ruining my own.

In my anger, I cranked up the volume to full blast. I swear it was so loud my eyes were starting to water, but I didn't care. I could't hear any sound coming from my sisters room, so I knew I'd won the battle.

After a few minutes of ear blasting Maroon 5, I turned it down a bit. I craned my ears, wanting to hear the angry wails from my bratty sister.

I heard nothing. Nothing at all. Not even Hannah's crappy singing.

I switched off my radio in a hurry, running back to Felicity's room.

"Lis!" I shouted in front of her closed door.

I was met with a sharp sob. Pushing my way into the room, I found Felicity huddled in a ball on the floor. She was crying uncontrollably, holding her hands up to her ears.

"What happened!" I shrieked at her, collapsing down to her level.

"I-I don' don't k-know! I-It ju-just exploded!" She wailed. "I-It hurt it h-hurt m-my ears! I-It scared m-me so b-bad!"

I sighed, catching my breath. Sometimes, I forgot my sister was only ten.

I walked over to her dresser, where her pink radio sat. I tapped the speaker lightly, creating a semi-loud static.

Jumping back slightly, I unplugged the radio from the wall. I then returned to my sobbing sister, pulling her into a hug.

She may have been a pain in my ass, but she was my sister, and she needed me right now.

"Shhhh. It's ok. Your ok. Your_ fine. _It was just a sound. Sounds can't hurt you," I soothed, brushing her brown hair away from her face.

She sniffled a few times, before removing her hands from her ears. She rubbed her eyes ferociously, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Why don't you head downstairs ok? I'll be right there and then we'll figure out something to do," I said gently.

Felicity's head bowed, avoiding eye contact as she stormed out of the room.

Catching my breath, I shuffled back into my room. I pulled on my Ugg boots and grabbed a flew blankets off my bed.

I checked my reflection on the way out of my room, flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder.

I walked back downstairs and found my sister pouting on the couch in the living room.

I slowly entered the room, throwing a blanket in her direction. She didn't move.

"Hey. What's-" I started.

"I'm not a wimp, Piper. I know you think I am, but I'm not," she stated. She finally looked up at me, her blue eyes full of hurt.

"Lis, I don't-" I started.

"But you do! You try and calm me down every time I get scared, like I need your help or something," she seethed.

"Because that's what I'm _supposed _to do, silly," I said. "Look, I know you think that getting scared makes you a wimp, but I'll tell you something."

"What?" She mumbled, glancing at the couch again.

"Everybody gets scared. And you know what? It's not a bad thing," I told her.

"Really?" She asked, like she didn't believe me.

"Heck yeah! You heard me last night. I was so scared I couldn't get back to sleep!" I told her plastering a smile on my face.

She smiled slightly. "You _did _sound pretty scared," she smirked.

"You see? Your probably a lot braver than I am anyways," I complimented.

Ha! Yeah right.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked perkily, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah." She said, smiling at me. "But it's my pick!" She said suddenly jumping up off the couch and over to the drawers, where we keep our collection of DVD's.

I decided to let her have the pick tonight, only because I was feeling proud I partially bonded with Felicity. Felicity! Well, I also didn't want her to freak out on me again, so I'll sit through a kiddie movie. Fine.

I strode into the kitchen, shuffling around for something to eat. I then remembered Mom's note. Leftover pizza! Jackpot!

"Want some pizza?" I called into the living room.

"Yeah!" She answered happily.

I shoved the remaining slices of pizza in the microwave, checking the time on the little screen. 8:25. I remembered Mom wanted her in bed by 9:00.

_"Well maybe we can watch a little bit. I'll wrestle her into bed somehow," _I thought.

The little timer beeped sooner than I expected.

I sloppily threw the pizza on some plates and grabbed a bag of popcorn throwing it into the microwave.

I walked into the living room to see Felicity jumping around and squealing.

"Dude what are you doing?" I laughed at her.

"Dancing! Ya know why?! Cuz were gonna watch Sleeping Beauty!" She cried happily.

NOOOOOOO! I just about died on the inside!

"Lis! Aren't you too old for this kind of movie?! Can't we watch something else...like...oh I don't know Harry Potter or something?" I pleaded.

"Hey! I'm in the mood for a romance," she sighed, flopping on the couch, the DVD disc in her hand.

Why me?! WHY?!

"Ugh. Fine," I muttered angrily. I could almost feel my sisters smirk coming from behind me.

I again heard the beep of our microwave, the smell of popcorn filling the house.

I trudged back into the kitchen and poured the popcorn in a bowl and set it on the living room table, along with the pizza. Felicity had already popped in the disc.

"I can't believe your making me do this," I whined. She only cracked up.

I flopped down next to my sister on the couch, pulling a blanket up to my knees.

I pouted as I watched the opening scene of the storybook appear on the screen.

"It's starting!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically, nudging her shoulder.

"Shush!" She whispered, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Time passed really quick as my sister and I became engulfed in the story of Briar Rose and her three, fairy godmothers.

When it got to the part where the fairy godmothers were trying to surprise young Briar, I ended up shouting a the TV.

"Why the hell would you use the wands, stupids! It's been 16 years!" I raged at the short blue fairy. Felicity only patted my arm.

"It's just pretend Piper," she soothed.

"Sorry. I'll try and control myself," I said sarcastically. She only smirked at me in response.

I looked back to the screen and saw a bunch of furry animals chasing after the singing girl.

Talk about crazy!

The movie continued on. Briar falls in love, then she realizes shes a pretty princess who is already betrothed, then they go back to the castle where she has a breakdown. It's pretty screwed up stuff if you ask me, but Felicity seemed to love it.

That is, until the fairy godmothers left the crying Briar alone in her room.

"It's the scary part!" My sister cried fearfully, clutching my arm.

Oh my god. ITS A KIDDIE MOVIE! There _are _no scary parts!

"It's just pretend Felicity," I mimicked. She only gripped me harder.

The screen darkened when the evil witch woman appeared, a creepy singing voice filling the living room.

Briar looked as if she were in a hypnotized state as the witch lured her into an empty prison cell, where of course, she pricked her finger.

"It was pretty obvious that was going to happen," I told my sister.

"Yeah I know. Now it's up to Phillip," she said.

We stuffed our faces with the remaining pizza as the movie played on.

Phillip gets caught by the witch and her pig creatures and the evil witch tells him her plan while the fairy godmothers drug everyone and try and rescue the prince.

I had to admit, however, that evil plan freaked both me and my sister out.

"Were dealing with an evil genius," I told her.

"I know right?!" She agreed.

Well, she was a genius, until she gets herself killed. Which I didn't understand _at all. _

She had the upper hand and everything! With the forest of thorns and the fact that she was a freaking _dragon!_ It just goes to show how corny these kinds of movies are.

And then it went happily ever after, the end when Briar and Phillip get married and her dress changes colors. I then, gladly turned off the TV.

"Man that's a good movie," Felicity gushed.

Uh huh. Right.

We had polished off the pizza and popcorn, so I brought the bowls and plates into the kitchen and cleaned them up. I glanced over at the microwave to check the time. 10:17.

OH SHIT!

"Felicity!" I shouted.

"Yes," she answered sweetly, peeking her head into the kitchen doorway.

"Do you have any idea what time it is," I said, mimicking her sweetness.

"Oh, eh...is it that late," she asked, her voice growing higher.

"Bed. Now. I won't tell if you don't," I said sternly. She only ran upstairs.

I smiled to myself, and walked upstairs after collecting my blankets and cleaning up the rest of our crap.

I was happy that I had finally had some bonding time with my younger sister. At least we now had a bunch of inside jokes just between us now. Maybe my sister really wasn't that bad.

Now I just need a night alone with Matt, a couple of video games, and I would be all set!

I walked into my room, grinning, and jumped on my bed, throwing the blankets over my body.

My head lulled around a few times, completely content. My eyelids were beginning to drift shut as I yawned. I was just so comfortable, and the blankets were so soft... but wait! I had forgotten to turn my light off!

It didn't matter though.

I was already asleep.

* * *

**Do I foreshadow too much? Haha oh well at least you guys probably have a taste of whats coming;)**

**Also, I realize that this chapter was a little longer than the others, but who cares?! More in a chapter sounds good to me!**

**Again, I'm sorry if this is going a little slower than some of you guys at there would have hoped, but I really want you guys to really get to know my OC and how her life is like and stuff. I promise though, there will be some Freddy action in the next chapter for you Nightmare fans;) **

**The Hellraiser and Saw characters will also be coming into play soon too, once the climax deepens a little bit more. **

**Oh! Let me know what you think about Felicity! I was super lost while trying to design her character, so I hope I made her all right.**

**Please review or PM me if you have any comments, questions, or concerns. Don't be shy! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again! ****I've been having such a great time writing this story it's so hard to stop! **

**As I was re reading everything, I came across something that might have been confusing. I just wanted make sure you guys knew that Piper's friend Jacob is NOT Alice Johnson's son. I just happen to really like the name Jacob:P**

**I again want to thank all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites! It's people like you that inspire me to keep writing.**

**LuluCalliope: Your response to chapter 3 cracked me up! I just wanted to say that I ABSOLUTELY agree with you about Disney. I LOVE Disney, don't get me wrong! I think you'll understand my reasoning for Piper's negativity after reading this chapter;)**

**Darkness Takes Over: I totally get what your saying about being careful how I write Freddy. Now that I've made this new chapter I can really look back and think about how freaking _hard _it was. I know you've written tons of ANOES fanfics and are pretty experienced with portraying Freddy and all that, so feel free to let me know if I need to fix or add anything:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters...oh you guys know the drill**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain some violence, and some disturbing perv scenes from our favorite dream demon;)**

Chapter 4

A cool breeze filled my room causing me to shudder.

Wait hang on, did I leave the window open or...

_NO! _I refused to open my eyes. Just because Matt opened the window dose NOT mean I need to get up.

I settled back under the covers of my bed, pulling them closer to my body to close out the cold.

It hadn't even been more than a minute when I felt something cold against my cheek.

The HELL! OH MY GOD!

Gluing my eyes shut, I fearfully brushed my fingertips against my cheek. It was water._ Cold_ water.

Wait _what! _How the_ heck_ did _water_ get into my room!

Oh gods! What if Matt or Felicity was standing above me waiting to...oh I don't know maybe POUR ICE WATER ON ME?!

I flung myself off the bed before I had a surprise midnight bath. To my displeasure, only about half of my body made it, but it was enough.

My left cheek and both palms were supporting the weight of my upper body, but instead of feeling my plush carpet, I felt something cold and gritty.

The utter shock hit me like a tidal wave.

My arms were shaking so hard they collapsed underneath my weight sending my lower body, as well as my upper, tumbling down to the ground.

I scrambled up to my hands and knees, flipping my blonde bangs away from my eyes so I could see.

I wish I hadn't.

I was in the middle of what looked like a street, but seemed to continue on forever in both directions. There were no houses. Heck, there weren't even any trees or shrubs. Just the black cemented road my body currently occupied.

I rose shakily to my feet, only to hear a loud clap of thunder rolling across the sky. I whipped my head upwards to see dark stormy clouds as dark as my irises decorating the sky.

A large plop of water then dripped onto my nose, causing me to jump back slightly.

Rain? _Rain?!_ But how...the hell..._what?! _

_"Am I dreaming? I have to be! There's no way that I could be here if I wasn't. But, if this is a dream how come I felt..." _

Another roar of thunder rumbled in the distance, snapping me away from my thoughts.

The little drops, all of a sudden, just happened to change into a heavy downpour!

I had apparently worn my clothes, including my Uggs, to bed with me because I wore them now. They had been warm at the time, but now they were soaked down to my skin.

I fucking _hate_ rain. HATE it!

I shivered, taking a few hesitant steps forward, looking desperately for something for me to huddle under.

I turned my head to the right and saw a looming shape just off the cemented road!

Hell YES!

I squinted my eyes and made a beeline for the object, covering my head attempting to cover myself from the rain.

As I got closer, I could see the object was a house.

But studying it further made me stop_ dead_ in my tracks.

Through the heavy rain, I could make out only a few small details of the house, but I didn't need any more than that. It was something I could never, _ever_ forget.

It was the same ancient old house from the last time I dreamed.

_"It's ok Pipes. Just walk away all slow-like,"_ I thought, reassuring myself.

My breaths became short, and got caught in my throat as I slowly backed away, my heart pounding through my chest.

I had gotten maybe a couple yards away when I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god WHAT NOW?!

I screamed loudly in surprise, hurling myself away from the hand.

I ended up on the ground again, frantically rolling onto my back.

"P-Piper? I-is that y-you?" A little voice called over to me. A little girls voice.

I edged myself ever so slightly forward, breathing hard. The only things that were visible were a pair of bright red ribbons, and a pair of sweet hazel eyes that were wide with fear.

"Katherine?" I asked slowly.

I was met with a small, shivering body crashing into my own. It huddled up against my chest, wrapping its little arms around me, clinging for warmth.

"P-Piper! I-i-it's so c-cold," Katherine whimpered.

Holy crap how long has she been out here?! Oh GOD she going to freeze to death if I don't do something!

Katherine's teeth began to chatter against my chest where her cheek rested. I took a closer look down at her and I saw that her lips were completely blue!

I needed to do something NOW!

I gently caressed the little girls hair as I reluctantly turned my head around.

The house was still loomed in the distance, a dark aura surrounding it.

"Come on. Let's get you inside," I murmured. I quickly hoisted the shivering girl in the air and placed her on my hip as I walked briskly towards the house.

I can't believe how _stupid _this is! I never wanted to go back in there after my last dream! Gosh I never had dreams like this! Especially after watching fluffy romance movies like Sleeping Beauty!

But, maybe I'm overreacting. My last dream was just a one time thing, I mean everyone has different dreams. Right?

With growing confidence, I cautiously ascended the steps to the front porch.

I adjusted Katherine so I could hold her better, then brushed my fingertips against the doorknob.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I said more to myself than Katherine.

"B-b-b-bu-but!"

Oh gods she couldn't even speak she was so cold. UGH, fine!

I angrily threw open the door and stepped into what looked like the living room. I made sure to keep the front door open as well.

The small room had a small dirty couch, and a few chairs. There were two end tables on either side on the couch, one of which held an old lamp. To my delight, it still worked when I tried to turn it on. Lastly, in the middle of the room sat an old broken t.v, isolated from all the other furniture.

"T-the rain s-stopped!" Katherine exclaimed, pulling on my blonde hair gently to get my attention.

"Yep the rain is gone! Now let's get you dry," I murmured to her. I placed her down on the couch in a motherly way and looked around for a blanket.

I stumbled across one on the chairs and turned to wrap it around the little girl, when I found that she had been standing behind me the whole time.

WOW she moves _fast._

"Hey, why don't you go-" I stopped abruptly.

Katherine was completely dry. Yeah you heard me! Completely _dry! _Not even a single drop of water was on that girl as she stood silently behind me.

I, of course, was still soaked down to my skin, and now it was my turn to shiver. Both from the cold, and my own fear.

"Y-your already dry," I choked out.

"Yeah! I hurried so we could all play house! We're so happy you decided to come back!" Katherine cheered.

My eyes widened. Trembling, I knelt down on one knee.

"Who's _we _Katherine," I whispered meekly.

"Your shaking mommy! Are you ok?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Who's _we!_" I cried desperately. Katherine only tilted her head.

Wait hold up. Did she just call me _mommy?!_

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise filled the room. The hair rose on the back of my neck as I gritted my teeth at the awful sound.

Katherine, stood still in front of me, unfazed.

"Freddy's home," she said softly, almost singing the two words.

Freddy. _Freddy! _Oh, SHIT!

"We gotta go. We gotta go now!" I told her. I grabbed her delicate hand and attempted to escape through the front door that I had purposely left open.

"Wait, wait! Ow! Piper your squeezing my hand too hard!" Katherine whined, trying to pull her hand out of my grasp.

"Just come on I'll let-"

The door slammed shut. Shut I tell you! And to make matters worse, the light bulb in the lamp quickly went out, engulfing us in darkness. I whipped my body around, trying to see through the murkiness.

A low chuckle filled the room. A laugh I knew all to well.

"Oh my god," I whispered, my eyes wide as saucers. I quickly pulled the little girl close to me, wrapping my arms around her little waist. I hovered over her protectively._ Nothing_ was going to touch her.

"You know, you should probably be more worried for yourself than for the kid, little Piper," a voice sneered from behind us.

I let out a frightened yelp, pushing Katherine forward and turned to face the nightmare man.

Ah huh. Yep, it was him all right. His sickly grin and malicious eyes were clearly visible in the darkness, as were the razors he carried on his right hand.

"Felicity run!" I yelled to her.

Hell, I knew I couldn't keep this guy at arms length for long. If I couldn't save myself then god be dammed I'd save little Katherine. _  
_

Awe crap, I just called her Felicity didn't I. Well it was just an honest mistake! Katherine is so much like Felicity it's freaking scary. In a way, it almost felt like she was my little sister too.

"But we can all play house now! We didn't even get to play a even a _little_ bit last time," Katherine said, suddenly standing in between me and the man, her eyes staring up at me filled with hope.

The little girl wants to play? Now?! With him! I opened my mouth to refuse, but the man spoke first.

"Of _course_ we can play! Now, why don't you run along upstairs while I talk to Pi- I mean eh...your _mother_ for a minute," he said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Oh he did _not_ just say that!

"Ok Freddy!" The little girl yelled gleefully as she bounded up the stairs.

Alright, so the nightmare man is Freddy. I'd expected as much.

The ma- I mean _Freddy, _then turned his sick gaze onto my trembling form.

My eyes had adjusted some and I could see his arm extend out to me, but I shrunk away.

"Come closer bitch, I can hardly see you," he barked, taking a step closer towards me. It was one step too many.

I reached my hands behind me, my fingers desperately searching for anything to ram in his face.

My fingers grasped the lamp I had switched on earlier, and I swung it in front of me, holding it threateningly.

"I said, _come here," _he growled. His arm was still outstretched, waiting for me to obey. Ha! Yeah right!

"Fine!" I shouted.

I charged him. I freaking charged him with only a table lamp in my hands!.

I rammed that lamp square in his face, and he let out a ferocious growl as he stumbled backwards.

Looking back on it, I couldn't tell if was either the dumbest thing I'd ever done, or the bravest. Whichever one it was didn't matter to me. I had gotten the first hit in!

_"Piper 1, Freddy 0"_ I thought smugly. I kept the lamp in front of me as he regained his balance.

He looked at me with complete and utter shock that I'd actually hit him, but that didn't last long. His burned face deepened with hate, a murderous look in those black, black eyes.

"Oh, your _dead_ now you whore," he seethed. He flexed his fingers on his right hand, extending the razors.

Definitely the dumbest thing I've ever done!

I swung the lamp at the same time he charged, but found that instead of shredding me to pieces, he was focused on tearing that lamp away from my grip.

I figured it out when it was already too late. We both had a hold of the lamp now, but with one jerk of his unclawed hand, I was sent tumbling to the floor.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god! Why oh why was I cursed with such weak muscles!

I scrambled backwards, flying back up on my feet, empty handed.

He grinned as he carelessly threw the lamp over his shoulder.

His grin turned into that evil chuckle as he slowly walked towards me. With every step he took forward, I took one backwards, that is, until I felt the wall against my back.

"Oh how I missed you, little Piper," he snickered, the bladed glove extended towards my face.

He was maybe a couple arms distances away now, and I could see the triumphant smile he wore as if he'd already won the battle.

"Come on, come to Freddy," he encouraged, a sinister look sparkling in his eyes.

I was shaking hard now. I was deadlocked, but here's the thing. I was _not _an idiot. I wasn't like any of those girls in the horror movies who tried to run.

I wouldn't run. I didn't run! I did the only thing I was taught to do if I was ever caught in a situation like this.

I went for the throat.

An angry scream rippled out of my mouth as I lunged.

It was obvious he had already been bracing himself for my attack, and refused to fall to the ground. I wouldn't have it.

I kicked and clawed and squeezed as my hands wrapped around his throat, showing no mercy as I tried to get him on the ground.

Several grunts escaped his lips, and he tried to pry my fingers away with his own. His glove was raised above his head, threateningly as if to say, _"Let go bitch, or I'll slice you to pieces!"_ But I wouldn't budge.

He hadn't cut me yet, which was surprising. Of course he threatened too, but never_ once_ had he actually cut me.

It seemed as though I was winning, but that was impossible. He was stronger than me, for one. _Way _stronger. And two, he beat me in height. Not to mention all the other crap he can do.

He was letting me win. But_ why?!_

I was so focused on ripping his skin, I hadn't even noticed that his hand had wrapped itself around my own throat!

The oxygen was sucked right out of me as he applied pressure. A strangled scream filled the room as I frantically let go of him to try and free myself.

"Well your just full of surprises aren't you," he grinned.

Air! Air! Air! I need you right now!

My back slammed up against the wall as I felt my feet lift off the ground.

OH MY GOD AIR! I NEED YOU!

I could barely see from the loss of oxygen, but I could feel the cool metal slide gently across my cheek.

I let out a "NNNACK!" in attempt to breathe and scream at the same time.

Freddy, however, found that incredibly amusing. His laugh was real, but still creepy enough to cause me to shiver.

"You, are just _so _much fun," he purred.

I began jerking around, desperate for release.

"I think I know a fun game we can play, just you and me" he smiled sickeningly.

NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

The pressure was then released from my neck, to my delight, and I gasped, panting heavily.

The sudden relief was short-lived when I was shoved around, still by my neck. I screamed loudly with the new-found air as I was roughly pushed forward.

I stumbled head first straight for the broken t.v!

I screamed again, squeezing my eyes shut.

Several seconds passed with a black nothingness.

Nothing? What?!

I cautiously opened my eyes to find myself on the ground in a rather small room. It was hardly furnished, with a large window directly in front of me, a pretty full length mirror to my right, and a small bed with blue velvet sheets to my left.

Oh my gosh where am I?! And why does this room look so familiar?!

I got to my feet, and took a hesitant step forwards.

"OW! Ow, shit!" I cried, falling back down to the ground.

I picked the small rock out of my bare foot, grumbling the whole time.

Wait. Wait. Wait! Wasn't I wearing my Uggs before?!

I had one moment of absolute stillness before racing to the mirror.

My reflection was someone that I knew well, but it wasn't myself.

I was barefoot, for starters, and was wearing an embarrassingly short blue dress that ended an inch below my mid-thigh. The bodice was the same color as the skirt and was incredibly tight. The top of it was a v-neck adorned with white lace, and the sleeves were see through, and flowed softly down to my wrists.

Though the dress was_ severely_ altered, Freddy got his point across.

I looked _exactly_ like Briar Rose from Sleeping Beauty. The fact that I had blonde hair only made the resemblance more real.

My blood ran cold as I realized that this was the tower where Briar was kept when she was asleep.

The creaking of the door caused me to whirl around, almost breaking the mirror in the process.

Freddy stood in the doorway, staring at me intently. A rush of embarrassment flooded to my cheeks, realizing how exposed this dress made me feel.

"That dress.." he started, closing the door behind him, "was a _very_ good idea," he purred.

I stopped breathing. Literally. Did he _seriously_ just say that?!

I _sprinted_ back to that mirror and pounded my fists into it until it shattered.

I frantically grabbed one of the shards with my bare hands and gripped it tightly.

I whimpered softy as it cut into my skin, the blood slowly dripping down my hand. I bit my lip, and held it threateningly in front of me, as I had done with the lamp.

"I don't think that's part of the story Briar," he said darkly. He was somehow closer now, but I didn't see him move.

"You just stay the fuck away from me!" I meant for it to come out strong, but sounded like a whimper more than anything. He only smiled, and flexed those knives once again.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up off of the ground and into the air by an unseen force! I yelped in surprise, dropping the glass.

Ground! Ground! Ground! I need you right now!

I felt my back drop onto something soft, soon realizing that I had been placed on the bed. I sat up in a hurry, trembling.

That was NOT the ground!

The _second_ I recovered from the shock of being flung around in the air, Freddy was _all_ over me.

Both of his hands, the clawed and the left, went straight for my shoulders. Though he was careful not to cut me, he violently tried to wrestle me back down onto my back.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU SICKO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

As you can see, I was pretty close to having a COMPLETE MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

I was shaking so hard I could barely fight back, and soon ended up trapped underneath him, my arms pinned by his own beside my head.

I was beyond screaming.

Freddy smiled down at me wickedly. I think we both knew that he had won the battle.

"You put up a good fight, I'll give you that," he complimented sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but no words came out. I was completely frozen. I was frozen because I knew what was going to happen next. I just didn't want to believe it.

Gods it couldn't happen this way, it just couldn't! I was only seventeen, and about to lose my virginity.

His un-clawed hand then went to my hair, releasing one of my hands in the process. Even if I had the strength to move it, I knew I couldn't. That unseen force was now pushing on my arm, keeping it in place.

He moved on to gently stroking my hair before bringing it to his nose.

All I could do was watch in horror.

"Your hair smells nice," he purred, now twisting it around his fingers. My heart skipped a painful beat.

"Your not real," I whispered more to myself than to him. He only chuckled.

"You still believe that, little Briar? Even after our last little meeting _once upon a dream?" _

I made a silent vow to myself to _never _watch a Disney movie ever again.

"Oh, and what about the little momento you took with you?"

Wha-what was he talking about?!

I watched his eyes travel down to my upper arm. I followed his gaze, lifting my neck so I could see.

There, on the soft flesh of my arm was a large burn. It was incredibly red with little flecks of inflamed skin scattered around it.

What the HELL! Where did that even COME FROM?! And better yet, how had I not NOTICED?!

_"The pipe!" _I breathed in my mind. _"I burned myself on the pipe!" _

The realization slowly creeped in on me. This was _real. He _was real! My entire dream was real...OH MY GOD!

"It's funny how these things work out, isn't it Briar?" Freddy asked. He obviously knew that I'd figured it out, probably on the account of how wide my eyes were.

"Your the real bitch, you know that," I spat. His mood darkened within the second.

"What was that?" He growled.

My face paled, and I reluctantly zipped my mouth shut.

"That's right." His clawed hand then moved down to my neck, brushing against it gently. I jerked back in surprise. A laugh almost slipped out, but I narrowed it down to a giant smile on my face with difficulty.

_Anyone _who knew me knew that my neck was SUPER ticklish and SUPER _off-limits._

Freddy, however, didn't seem to want to follow that rule. Instead, he only moved the knives to cover my entire neck.

Normally, this would have petrified me, and maybe it did. But I was laughing too hard to pay any mind to it.

"Stop! Stop it! STOP!" I cried between bursts of laughter. Tears ran freely down my cheeks I was laughing so hard, although, I was pretty sure the only reason Freddy continued was because he knew it was _agonizing_ to be laughing _this_ hard for so long.

I then felt the knives withdraw from my flesh, the laughter stopping immediately. I took in a few gulps of oxygen, and I slowly began to calm down.

However, as I did, I felt my fear creeping back and trickling into my head. The "what if" factors returned as well as I slowly remember the predicament I was so helplessly in.

"A little sensitive, aren't we," Freddy snickered.

No shit Sherlock!

"I'll have to remember that."

Like it would be so easy to forget!

I then felt his left hand move down to my restrained wrist, squeezing it.

"Your bleeding," he observed.

The glass!

He began to crush my wrist mercilessly, and I could feel the blood dripping out of the gash in my hand. Freddy, being the _gentleman _that he was, ever so graciously bent down and began to_ lick_ the blood away.

Ok, EW! EWW!

The liquid fear poured down my face at his incredibly bold and perverted move. He took this opportunity to move his mouth to my cheek, drinking in my salty tears.

This erupted a loud scream from me, as did many more.

However, I thought he would just enjoy the sound of my screams as he usually did, but now he seemed worried. He moved away quickly, looking almost irritated up at the ceiling. A low snarl broke free of his mouth.

"You really think your snot nosed little brother can wake you up?" He snapped down at me.

Brother? BROTHER!

"Matt! MATT! Wake me up, Matt please wake me up!" I sobbed.

"Quit crying you stupid little shit!" Freddy bellowed down at me, only making more frightened whimpers break loose.

"MATT!" I screamed desperately.

The world around me started to spin, my vision growing blurry. I could barely feel Freddy's weight pinning me down as I felt like slipping in and out of consciousness.

A roar of anger filled my spinning head. "You can't stay awake forever! You'll have to sleep sometime girl! And when you do, I'll-"

I never heard the rest.

The spinning silently stopped as I found myself sitting up back in bed. _My_ bed. I let out a soft wail.

Matt, dorky annoying Matt, had become my hero today. He was standing by my bed with one hand on my shoulder, his vibrant green eyes shadowed with concern.

I clenched my left hand, which was still bleeding, and ran my right one through my hair.

No words were exchanged between me and my brother, but I let myself be tugged out of bed, and led away down the hall.

One of Matt's hands rested in mine while the other draped across my shoulders, steadying me.

We entered Matt's room silently, careful not to wake anyone. He quietly shut the door behind us, and gently let go of me.

I stood, trembling, in the middle of the room submerged in darkness, until I felt my brother's hand once again.

He pushed something soft into my hands and soon realized it was a sleeping bag. I rolled it out onto the floor and waited for Matt to climb into his bed before I got back into mine.

To my surprise, Matt actually climbed into the sleeping bag! He urged me to do the same.

My heart swam with joy as I huddled under the warm blanket next to Matt, absorbing his secured warmth.

Even though I was insanely comfortable, I did not sleep. Fuck that. I _would_ not sleep until I figured out what the hell was going on!

I would not sleep until I figured out why Freddy was so obsessed with toying with my mind, and unfortunately, my body.

**A/N: SO SO SO sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I just wanted it to be super perfect! **

**I think that this was the longest chapter I've _ever_ written! Over 4,000 words I think. Ah whatever, the longer the better! Plus, I really didn't feel like splitting up Piper's nightmare into two parts. **

**Again, thanks so much to those who've decided to read! Also, if _any _of you guys out there have some suggestions please let me know. Reviews are always welcome!**

**See you guys soon! (Hopefully:P)**


End file.
